


Stalo se po výbuchu latríny

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Pierce popadl tašku a vydal se k Otcově stanu. Byl mírně řečeno vytočený, protože měli v táboře atentátníka, který se snažil zabít jejich velícího důstojníka. I když slovo "velící" bylo v Henryho případě trochu moc silné, ale jednou z něj byl nějakým zázrakem podplukovník, kterému momentálně někdo usiluje o život. Cestou přemýšlel, jestli onen člověk chtěl Henryho vážně sprovodit ze světa výbuchem latríny, nebo to byla jen výstraha.

 

Každopádně to o něco hůře odnesla náhodná oběť v podobě Otce Mulcahyho. Zatímco Henry se jen trochu oprášil, napil skotské a zanadával si, kaplan Mashe 4077 byl mírně řečeno otřesen. Odvedli jej do jeho stanu, kam právě Hawkeye zhruba pět minut po výbuchu dorazil.

 

Při pohledu do Mulcahyho očí zhodnotil jeho zdravotní stav na otřes mozku.

 

"Přeji hezký den, Otče, zdá se tady být poměrně rušno, že ano?" pozdravil jej zvesela, odložil si tašku na židli a klekl si před muže, sedícího na židli.

 

"Hawkeye!" zvolal Otec nadšeně. Tak nadšeně, že se Hawkeye jen zazubil a udělal si mentální poznámku, že jejich kaplan je zcela mimo. "To je milé, že jste se na mě přišel podívat."

 

Když jej lékař vyšetřil, vytáhl z tašky dezinfekci a obvaz.

 

"Máte na hlavě ránu a musím ji vydezinfikovat, může to štípat," posadil se vedle Otce a informoval jej o tom, co bude dělat. Plavovlasý muž jen přikývnul a Hawkeye si všimnul, jak své modré oči upíná k jeho tváři. Ne, že by mu to nebylo příjemné, jen… to bylo nezvyklé. Znejistila jej ta důvěra, jaká se v Mulcahyho pohledu zračila.

 

Raději nad tím přestal uvažovat, použil dezinfekci na ránu, jež nebyla nijak velká ani hluboká, šít nepotřebovala, ale ošetření jí určitě uškodit nemohlo. Snažil se soustředit pouze na svou práci, ale vyvedlo jej z míry, že při aplikaci alkoholu sebou druhý muž ani necuknul, jako by vůbec nic necítil. A ten pohled… Hawkeyemu připadal jako v transu.

Ale silnější otřes mozku to být nemohl, Otec s ním komunikoval, neměl bolesti… Jen byl prostě mimo.

 

Vrchní chirurg odložil lahvičku a přiložil na ránu obvaz, načež jej několikrát obmotal Otci kolem hlavy. Stále na sobě vnímal ty modré oči, zcela na něm visely, ani na moment neopustily jeho tvář. Hakweye z něj byl celý nejistý, dokonce ani žádný vtip jej nenapadal, v jednu chvíli se přistihl, že přemýšlí nad tím, jak jsou bez brýlí Mulcahyho oči zářivé a jako by jasnější.

 

A pak ucítil na tváři dotek. Lehký jako pohlazení motýlích křídel, přesto jej vyděsil. Neodtáhnul se, to ne, ale už se chystal natáhnout opět pro tašku, tohle něžné gesto jej ovšem zastavilo. Palcem jej Otec hladil po zarostlé líci a stále se na něj díval tím zasněným pohledem plným nevinnosti. Nikdy se na něj nikdo nedíval s tak ryzí oddaností, jaká jej zároveň rozechvívala a zároveň z ní měl strach.

 

Takhle by se na něj přeci neměl koukat kněz, prolétla mu myšlenka hlavou, ale nedokázal ji věnovat dostatečnou pozornost, aby ovládla jeho činy. Nechal ji proplout stejně jako jí podobné, více jej zajímaly ty, jež se týkaly odstínu modré v těch nádherných očích, zranitelnosti v nich a kouzla celé situace.

 

Zcela jej to pohltilo, jako by jej Mulcahy vzal do svého transu s sebou, takže neměl jakoukoliv šanci zabránit tomu, co následovalo a následovat muselo. Byť si na to nikdy nedovolil pomyslet, byť nikdy nedal Mulcahymu minimální náznak, byť…

 

Neudělal pro to takřka nic, jen mírně pootevřel rty, aby na nich vzápětí ucítil ty druhé. Neuměl ale zůstat pasivní, ruce si samovolně našly cestu k zádům plavovlasého muže, přitáhl si jej blíže k sobě a něžně jej líbal, nechal v tomto oboru nezkušená ústa, aby zkoumala ta jeho, a snažil se přimět své srdce, aby zůstalo v hrudním koši a nesnažilo se vyskočit ven.

 

Mulcahyho zprvu vysoká aktivita postupně slábla, až se od něj Hawkeye odtáhnul a spatřil, že jejich kněz se sice tváří spokojeně, ale také nesmírně ospale. Pousmál se. Nemohl jinak, druhý muž byl skrz na skrz roztomilý, ačkoliv věděl, že jej svědomí bude dlouhou dobu kousat ostrými zuby za to, že zneužil situace.

 

Postavil se a uložil už téměř spícího kaplana na lůžko. Přikryl jej, sebral brašnu a… raději se neohlédl. Udělal hrozně špatnou věc a dalším pohledem na něj by to ještě mohl zhoršit, i když netušil jak.

 

Vše se nakonec vyřešilo. Atentátník byl odhalen a zpacifikován. Bez dalších obětí. S tím by Henry možná úplně nesouhlasil, ale koho zajímal jeho názor, že…

 

Hawkeye zrovna zase jednou uvažoval nad tím, jak někdo mohl udělit Henrymu tak vysokou šarži, když jej kdosi popadl za límec a vmanévroval do stanu.

 

"Otče, nebijte mne, jsem křehký a lehce se rozbiju," blábolil, jakmile poznal, v čímže stanu je a kdože to před ním stojí. Vtip jej ale rychle přešel, neboť výraz v Otcově tváři nebyl zrovna mírumilovný. Ovšem ani naštvaný, jen… nešťastný. Jen.

 

Píchlo jej u srdce, protože tušil, že za ten smutek může jen on sám, a ještě více jej zasáhlo, když se Mulcahy otočil zády. Zřejmě se na něj nechtěl ani podívat…

 

"Omlouvám se," řekl ihned, ačkoliv věděl, že tady prostá omluva nestačí. "Já… nemyslel jsem… já… ono…" zájmena, Hawkeye, ano, používej zájmena, tím to vyřešíš. "Doufal jsem, že si to nebudete pamatovat."

 

Poněkud schlíple sledoval, jak se druhý muž opřel dlaněmi o stůl. Pocítil silné nutkání jej obejmout, ale věděl, že to není dobrý nápad. Strašně jej chtěl nějak… povzbudit.

 

"Leč já si pamatuji vše," vytrhlo jej z myšlenek. Jeho hlas zněl unaveně, tak strašně unaveně, že se Hawkeye otřásl a jeho seznam věcí, co Otci způsobil, se opět rozšířil o další položku. "A víš, co je na tom nejhorší, Hawkeye?"

 

Oslovený se nehýbal, mlčky čekal na odpověď od muže, jenž se skláněl nad stolem, hlavu skloněnou, ze svého úhlu doktor viděl, že má zavřené oči.

 

"Že mít na to odvahu, udělal bych to znovu."

 

Jako blesk projelo Hawkeyeho myslí pochopení významu věty, jež mu právě byla sdělena. Srdce se rozbušilo a uzel na vnitřnostech se stáhl, aby se za moment přeměnil v hřejivé teplo, šířící se celým tělem.

 

"Chtěl jsem to udělat už tak dávno a tak moc, že když mé podvědomí dostalo možnost, mé zábrany šly stranou…" zakončil svůj monolog Mulcahy a poslouchal, až uslyší klapnutí dveří. Očekával, že Hawkeye odejde. Vždyť jej předtím prachsprostě donutil k polibku a nyní se doznal, že by to klidně udělal zase. Potřeboval mu to říct, nedokázal spát, aniž by Hawkeyemu nevyjevil pravdu.

 

Proto byl zaskočen, když za sebou ucítil pohyb a vzápětí ho Hawkeye obrátil čelem k sobě. Tmavovlasý muž jej držel za paži, oči zabodnuté do těch jeho.

 

"A víte, co je na tom nejlepší?" zeptal se tiše.

 

"Hawkeye…"

 

"Že já tu odvahu mám," odpověděl si chirurg sám, nechal se naplnit tím příjemný pocitem, když mu plavovlasý muž věnoval plachý úsměv, načež se sklonil a spojil jejich ústa v polibku. Korea nikdy nebyla krásnější…


End file.
